halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Dwindling Flame
"I think about more than I forget. But I don't go around fire expectin' not to sweat." Lil' Wayne DWINDLING FLAME Introduction Reach has fallen, all outer colonies have been lost or forgotten. One thing now stands in the way between the Covenant and the total annihilation of the human race. Earth. The original home to the human race, this final stronghold is under attack by the Prophet of Regret's fleet. While Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117 pursues the Prophet of Regret onboard the ''In Amber Clad, Earth is threatened by the Covenant juggernaut as more and more fleets pore into the Sol System. This attack on humanity's birthplace presses its defenders to give their very last ounce of strength, skill and determination as they are unified by the immediate need to ensure mankind's survival as a species. And so, humanity fight against its seemingly inevitable fate, defying the alleged instruments of the gods, protecting their dwindling flame from being extinguished...'' This is that desperate fight, the story of how humanity survived against the odds during the long weeks between the Master Chief's departure and his return. Details *'Location:' Earth *'Date:' October 23rd, 2552 *'Official Name:' Operation TRICERION **Operation HOLY FATHER **Operation DIVINE SON **Operation ETERNAL SPIRIT *'Factions:' **UNSC **Covenant Separatists **Covenant Loyalists **Forerunners **The Flood Operation HOLY FATHER *'Lead Author:' Parkster *'Specific Location:' Australia, Oceania **Sydney, New South Wales **Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park, Northern Territory *'Overview:' The Covenant have taken over Sydney and the Sydney Orbital Elevator to shuttle supplies and equipment down to the surface. While a lack of UNSC Naval support causes the orbital station to be securely under Covenant control, and with a strong Covenant ground presence any opposing Human forces will be destroyed. Stealth is their only option. Luckily, already en route to Earth - from Bauxite - after the initial invasion by Regret's fleet, Wolf Squad arrives in-system on the 20th of October and is prioritised with the task of infiltrating the Covenant ships docked to the orbital elevator station. Once on board, Medium Fusion Destructive Devices will be planted on each ship by Wolf Squad combatants. Once detonated, Bauxite's remaining fleets attack the occupying Covenant Naval forces above Sydney. Their Marine forces, enforced by Libra Team, will then attack the ground. However, Sydney isn't the Covenant's prime target. Sydney was a diversion for something far more devastating... Operation DIVINE SON *'Lead Author:' Matt-256 *'Specific Location:' Greece, Eastern Europe **Athens, Attica **Larissa, Thessaly **Thermopylae, Eastern Central Region *'Overview:' Greece is in flames! The defenses have been crushed, the people that valiantly held the lines battered. Scattered and few, the UNSC survivors struggle to survive in territory now belonging to the enemy. Territory the alien empire's forces is going to make use of. The city of Athens has been thoroughly destroyed and is being replaced with a massive spire - a Covenant teleporter device - which the enemy hopes to use to allow more ships to slip past Earth's orbital defenses and secure all sites of importance across the globe. To counter this, the remnants of the human presence must stand together and unite to stop the Covenant from achieving their plans. Fighting against impossible odds, the survivors - spearheaded by Spartans from teams like Winter and Brown - will do everything in their power to destroy the spire, as well as other facilities the Covenant are building in the conquered region to bolster their war machine or strengthening their hold on the region - including a massive jamming device in the ruins of Parthenon blocking all communications in to and out of the region, and factories of varying sizes churning out weapons, vehicles and other equipment in the Thessaly Periphery. For if they don't, Earth will surely fall - if not to the Covenant invaders who find themselves on the brink of infighting, then to the terrifying force that lurks beneath; a force ready to swallow organic life once unleashed... Operation ETERNAL SPIRIT *'Lead Author:' Lordofmonsterisland *'Specific Location:' Japan, Eastern Asia :*Tokyo, Honshu :*Sapporo, Hokkaido *'Overview:' Around the planet, the fires of war burn the resistance, Humanity fighting back with every ounce of its collective will - the Covenant staging area of eastern Africa has little freedom fighters left, Sydney is in flames as the aliens attack HIGHCOM after the Forerunner relic below it, and countless other points drown in blood as the genocidal foe bears down upon factories, fortresses and homes. In Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun, the massive stores of Chinese-made weapons and vehicles are rolling out to fight the war machine around the globe, but the Covenant has caught on and now moves to deal with this source of UNSC equipment. Digging in and forming up defenses, all available UNSC forces across Japan prepare to defend the warehouses in Sapporo and Tokyo, readying themselves for anything the Covenant can throw at them, and praying they can hold out. Rules & Regulations NOTE: The following rules are subject to change at any time. ---- # Have fun, embrace other users and their creative skills and cooperate and enjoy the RP's to their full potential. # Please follow the NCF guidelines. Also, no God Modding. # These RP's are not part of any specific universe. Anyone, with any amount of characters are welcome to join in, regardless of the character's biographies and their respective universes. # LOMI, Parkster and Matt-256 are the project moderators. What they say goes, and any questions or issues should be directed to them. # When discussing ideas and other topics related to this Project and its RP's, on anyone of these articles' talk pages, please remain civil and take other user's views and opinions into account. Report incivility to the moderators. # The Initial Tetralogy has already been roughly planned out. Despite this, more ideas and especially plot-twists are welcome to be discussed, however this does not mean they will definitely be implemented. # Each RP will have one or more major plot line, and although we do not wish to limit creativity and lower the success of these RP's, we strongly advise that you follow the main plot lines and do not wonder off aimlessly by yourself in the RP world's! # Do not edit major pages, such as this, or other people's RP posts unless consulted or told to do so by the moderators. We don't want an edit war! # Do not kill off other user's characters unless given permission to. # Cooperation with other users is vital for successful RP's to work, however make sure both you and the cooperating user know and agree that you're working together! # There are official invite templates that are used to publicise the project and its RP's. Please help us out and post them on user's talk pages, if they haven't been invited already (see the How You Can Help section below. Participants NOTE: If you have your name listed here but don't want to participate anymore, go ahead and remove it. *LOMI - (Head Moderator) *Parkster - (Head Moderator) *Matt - (Head Moderator) *DREADHEAD613 - (DIVINE SON Moderator) *Spartan 112 *Ahalosniper *The All-knowing Sith'ari *Actene *Echo 1125 *Athena32 *EliteMaster117 *RichardRHunt *Bobzombie *Norman-123 *XsnakeX51 *Baracuss *Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *The Halfblood *Gruntijackal *Another Poetic Spartan *CarpeJugulum *Spartan G-23 *[[User:Rollersox|'Rollersox']] *Spartan 501 *Stel 'Vadam *FightWithHonor *SPARTAN-118 *Sona 'Demal *SPARTAN-077 *SPARTAN 119 *Masterchief46517 *HZ *Spartan-091 *Chen-179 *ONI recon 111 *DeathTheKid88 *039TheLost *FightWithHonor Characters The Parkster LOMI *'Name:' Riker-012 **Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Inferno Team, Group 3, Special Warfare Command **Theater: Various - Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT), New Zealand, Mexico City, New York, Reykjavik, **Status: Active *'Name:' Edwin Davis **Rank: Chief Petty Officer **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: TROJAN Team Alpha, Special Warfare Command **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *'Name:' James Davis **Rank: Lance Corporal **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: TROJAN-II Team Alpha, Special Warfare Command **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *'Name:' Justin Davis **Rank: Corporal **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: 23rd Battalion, UNSC Marine Corps **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Joe Harrison **Rank: Lieutenant **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: 12th Naval Squadron, Third Response Group, UNSC Navy **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Josiah Littleton **Rank: Master Sergeant **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: TROJAN Team Delta, Special Warfare Command **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Ameigh Broley **Rank: Holy Commander **Faction: Covenant Separatists **Unit/Ship: Lance of Unrelenting Reparation, Covenant Separatist Special Operations **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Jemsal 'Emvadson **Rank: Ultra **Faction: Covenant Separatists **Unit/Ship: Lance of Unrelenting Reparation, Covenant Separatist Special Operations **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active Matt-256 *Laszlo-108 **Rank: Major (O-4) **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Brown Team, Special Warfare Command **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *Rachel-343 **Rank: Lieutenant, Junior Grade (O-2) **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Winter Team, Special Warfare Command/Office of Naval Intelligence **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *Hào-B296 **Rank: Lieutenant (O-3) **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Winter Team, Special Warfare Command/Office of Naval Intelligence **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *Valeria-107 **Rank: Lieutenant (O-3) **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Gauntlet Team, Group Three, Special Warfare Command **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *Mattias-256 **Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer (E-9) **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Sienna Team, Section Three, Office of Naval Intelligence **Theater: Tunguska (Invasion of Tunguska) **Status: Active *Crusar 'Taraloee **Rank: Field Marshall (Theater Commander) **Faction: Covenant Empire **Unit/Ship: First Army of Graceful Enticement, Covenant Army **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active Norman-123 *Norman-G124 **Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship: Dagger Team **Theater: Sydney (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *Janice-G198 **Rank: Chief Petty Officer **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship: Dagger Team **Theater: Sydney (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *Gary-G222 **Rank: Petty Officer First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship: Dagger Team **Theater: Sydney (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *Kevin-G301 **Rank: Petty Officer First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship: Dagger Team **Theater: Sydney (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *Adam-309 **Rank: Ensign **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship:Turquoise Team **Theater: Sydney (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *Lucia-349 **Rank: Warrant Officer **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship:Turquoise Team **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active SPARTAN 119 *'Name:' Ross East **Rank: Lt. Colonel **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: UNSCAF 3rd Squadron **Theater: Various: Space Combat, Canada, Africa, Ark, eventually Japan (ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Lindsey Williamson **Rank: Master Sergeant **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: ODST **Theater: Various, USA, Canada, Africa, Ark, eventually Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Payton Smith **Rank: Lt. General **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Mikiya Ryougi **Rank: 1st Lieutenant **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: as of yet unnamed Falcon Squadron **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Aoi Miyazaki **Rank: 2nd Lieutenant **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Same unnamed Falcon squadron as Ryougi **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active SPARTAN 501 *'Name:' Roger-341 **Rank: Petty Officer First Class **Faction: Covert Operations Group **Unit/Ship: Crimson Team **Theater: Various: DIVINE SON **Status: Active *'Name:' Mica-311 **Rank: Petty Officer Second Class **Faction: Covert Operations Group **Unit/Ship: Crimson Team **Theater: Various: DIVINE SON **Status: Active echo 1125 *'Name:' Talo-A004 **Rank: Petty Officer Second Class **Faction: Covert Operations Group **Unit/Ship: Arcturas Team **Theater: Various: DIVINE SON **Status: Active ASniper *'Name:' Mitchell Hunter **Rank: Corporal **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Task Force Oscar **Theater: Australia (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *'Name:' Baxter ‘Kevlar’ Jones **Rank: Private First Class **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Task Force Oscar **Theater: Australia (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *'Name:' Benjamin Dansen **Rank: Private **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: Task Force Oscar **Theater: Australia (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active RRH *'Name:' Cindy R. Perry **Rank: Rear Admiral (O-8) **Faction: UNSCDF (Navy) **Unit/Ship: [[UNSC Ragnarok (RRH)|UNSC Ragnarok]] **Theater: Earth (Operations HOLY FATHER, DIVINE SON, and ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Darryl M. Dodrill **Rank: Master Sergeant (E-8) **Faction: UNSCDF (Marine Corps) **Unit/Ship: 1st Squad, 1st Platoon Alpha 1/1 Marines **Theater: Australia (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *'Name:' James R. Williams Sr **Rank: Captain (O-3) **Faction: UNSCDF (Army) **Unit/Ship: Co. E 2/27th Infantry **Theater: Australia (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *'Name:' Leonard S. Alford **Rank: Sergeant (E-5) **Faction: UNSCDF (Army) **Unit/Ship: 1st Squad, 3rd Platoon Co. K 3/15th Infantry **Theater: Australia (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active *'Name:' Clifton J. Smith **Rank: Staff Sergeant (E-6) **Faction: UNSCDF (Marine Corps) **Unit/Ship: 2nd Squad, 1st Platoon Bravo 1/8 Marines **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *'Name:' Douglas L. Crews **Rank: Captain (O-3) **Faction: UNSCDF (Army) **Unit/Ship: Co. A 2/27th Infantry **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *'Name:' Robert S. Baum **Rank: Staff Sergeant (E-6) **Faction: UNSCDF (Marine Corps) **Unit/Ship: 4th Squad, 1st Platoon Echo 5/9 ODSTs **Theater: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active *'Name:' John T. Drown III **Rank: 1st Lieutenant (O-2) **Faction: UNSCDF (Army) **Unit/Ship: 3rd Platoon Co. F 2/26th Infantry **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Jake J. Bivona **Rank: Corporal (E-4) **Faction: UNSCDF (Army) **Unit/Ship: Fireteam Bravo, 2nd Squad, 4th Platoon Co. I 4/16 Infantry **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Marvin A. Wall **Rank: Sergeant (E-5) **Faction: UNSCDF (Marine Corps) **Unit/Ship: 5th Squad, 2nd Platoon Foxtrot 6/10 Marines **Theater: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active Sith'ari *'Name:' John Churchill **Rank: Lieutenant Colonel **Faction: UNSC Army **Unit: 2nd Battalion, The Parachute Regiment (commander), 16 Air Assault Brigade **Theatre: Greece (Operation: DIVINE SON) **Status: Active, for now... *'Name:' The Honourable Lucy Everest, heir to the Viscountcy of Malvern **Rank: Lieutenant Colonel **Faction: UNSC Army **Unit: Regimental Combat Team Bravo, 17th Armoured Regiment, UNSC Army **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active Baracuss *'Name:' Baracuss Antairious **Rank: Ship Master **Faction: Covenant Empire, Later Covenant Separatists **Unit/Ship: Fleet of Approaching Salvation, Glimmering Emerald **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active The Halfbood *'Name:' Jake Kalamiari **Rank: Lance Corporal **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship: 105th ODST Division **Theatre: Greece **Status: Active *'Name:' Dylan Tanner **Rank: Corporal **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship: 107th ODST Division **Theatre: Australia **Status: Active *'Name:' Samantha Brown **Rank: Private First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit/Ship: 107th ODST Division **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active Spartan 112 *'Name:' Doyle Hudson **'Rank:' Colonel **'Faction:' UNSC **'Unit:' 3rd Marine Regiment Headquarters Company **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Ellis Wyatt **Rank: Sergeant **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Ulysses Alford **Rank: Corporal **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Walker Gibson **Rank: Lance Corporal **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Katina Campos **Rank: Private First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Colin Davidson **Rank: Private First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Alicia Lambert **Rank: Private First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Kraig Carson **Rank: Private First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Micheal Bean **Rank: Private First Class **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 3rd Marine Regiment, 1st Battalion, Company C, First Platoon, 2nd Squad **Theatre: Japan (Operation: ETERNAL SPIRIT) **Status: Active *'Name:' Shelby F. Winslow **Rank: UNSC GS-17 (equivalent to O-7) **Faction: UNSC **Unit: Office of Naval Intelligence Strategic Projects (ONI STRATPROJ) **Theatre: Operation ETERNAL SPIRIT and Operation HOLY FATHER (Winslow's location at CLASSIFIED places him in a position to observe and participate in both operations from a distance) **Status: Active *'Name:'Roy Keith **Rank: SGTMAJ (E-9) **Faction: UNSC **Unit: UNSC MARSPECACTGRU 4.7 (Marine Special Activities Group 4, Detachment 7) **Theatre: Operation HOLY FATHER **Status: Alive and kicking *'Name: Rudy Garcia-Espinoza **Rank: CAPT (O-3) **Faction: UNSC **Unit: 918th TFS, UNSCF **Theatre: Operation ETERNAL SPIRIT **Status: Alive but busy Sgt.T.N.Biscuits *'Name:' Darrell Mac **Rank: Master Sergeant **Faction: UNSC Defense Force **Unit/Ship: 34th ODST Unit, UNSC Special Operations Command **Theater: Australlia (Operation: HOLY FATHER) **Status: Active Storyline While the RP takes place over a long timeframe and in many different locations, there are three fronts - or operations - which are prominent over the others; HOLY FATHER, DIVINE SON and ETERNAL SPIRIT. If you've played an RPG like Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect or The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, you know that there's so-called main quests which make up the main storyline - that is, they serve to move the plot forward. Putting it simply, this is what the aforementioned three operations are; the backbone of the RP's story. But in said games, there are also a lot of sidequests; assignments that serve to expand the world you're in and get a close look of whatever's happening to the people that don't get attention in the main quests and what their respective problems are. So just as HOLY FATHER, DIVINE SON and ETERNAL SPIRIT are the main stories, plotlines thought up and carried out by you users who don't want to be part of those three, or who just wants some additional excitement, form up a category of additional stories within the RP, adding to the overall RP experience. For example, if users A, B and C band together and roleplay about an attack on New York, that's a sidestory - which doesn't mean that it can't be enjoyable, just that it isn't the main storyline. If you have more questions about this, visit the talk page and we'll do our best to answer your queries. Roleplaying Week One (October 23 - October 29) Operation: DIVINE SON 1925 Hours, October 23, 2552 (Military Calendar)/ Outskirts of Thermopylae, Periphery of Continental Greece, Hellenic Republic 1 First Lieutenant Joseph Forenson looked out the Falcon's open passenger bay, his helmet tucked under his arm. He could plainly see the damage and destruction to Thermopylae, but remained impassive as the aircraft continued its predesignated flight. More countless victims of the war, he thought. It never gets better. Ever since humanity made first contact with the Covenant in 2525, the war became something everyone lived with, and constantly feared. Over the stretch of the entire conflict, which reached almost three decades, the deadly aliens destroyed planet after planet, starting with the Outer Colonies, and working their way in. Half the Inner Colonies were gone now too, and the fight had finally reached Earth. By now, the population had gone from 23 billion to a dwindling 200 million, and dozens of planets had been lost. The war wasn't likely to go on for much longer either. Reach had been destroyed barely two months ago, and when even ONI Section Two couldn't keep it quiet, there had been mass hysteria among the civilians. Forenson knew that the war was about to come to an end, if the UNSC couldn't find some way to overcome the odds, Earth would be lost. No doubt the extinction of humanity would follow. Which is why every victory counts so much now. Even the small ones. The Lieutenant glanced the other way. Apart from the four other Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODSTs) riding with him, there was a Pelican dropship with ten more Marines inside, as well as a second Falcon escorting it and carrying five additional troops. His Commanding Officer (CO), Lieutenant Colonel Max Gauthier, had advised Company Commanders not to ride in the most conspicuous vehicle during insertions, as they made the biggest (and more often than not, the most obvious) targets to hostile anti-air weaponry. There were three other flight groups like theirs, with a platoon of soldiers in each group. They made up his Company, one of over a hundred that made up the 36/8 ODST Division under the command of Brigadier General Francisco Cortez. Impressive numbers, no doubt. But the Covenant have wiped out more than that before. We've shown them what we're made of, but we're only human. And we still die like humans. "Team, we've received reconnaissance of Covenant activity up ahead," the Pelican copilot's voice was heard on the COM units of everyone in the platoon. "We're coming in for a landing. You're to proceed through this district and meet up with Spartan Winter Team. There'll be another Company coming in to retake this area later." Here we go. "Lock and load, boys!" he shouted to the ODSTs in his Falcon. "Let's take these bastards feet first into hell!" He put on his helmet, and polarized the visor, reflecting everything he looked at in silver. The two Marines stationed to the aircraft's turrets took their weapons off their backs and braced for landing. Shifting his BR55 Battle Rifle to his right hand, the Lieutenant grabbed the handle and leaned back casually until the Falcon lowered itself onto the ground. Forenson waited until the vehicle were hovering a foot above the charred asphalt, and jumped out. The ODSTs on the other Falcon did the same, while the Pelican made a wide turn as it too settled in for a landing. "Helljumpers, let's move!" he said. "We're going to pay a visit to Winter Team. Saldivar, you're on point!" As the platoon dashed down the street in formation, Forenson shut out all thought of the ruins around him that was once a city, and concentrated on the mission ahead. Any daydreaming now could be fatal if there were enemy snipers hiding around. Or worse, a Covenant ambush. Emotion would have to come later. We may be only human, he thought. But these Spartans are so much more than that. They're the key to our victory. We're going to win this war. No matter what. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 21:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) 2